


Prank (or Security Measures?)

by Mistropolis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Spoilers, it's just the question from the demo dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistropolis/pseuds/Mistropolis
Summary: Kiibo got booby-trapped with ropes in Ouma's room. It goes as well as you think.





	Prank (or Security Measures?)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this like ages ago. Some time after the demo was released, I think. Nope, don't expect any smut you damn nasty.
> 
> (Also Kiibo is a "he" here since this is written pre-release. Hope y'all don't mind I'm too lazy to change all of 'em to "them")

"Release me this instant!"

  
Ouma reluctantly opens his eyes, fumbling to reach for the light switch. Tap! And the light illuminates one of the most impossible things to ever happen.

  
"Kiibo, what are you doing in my room?"

  
Said robot is vertically inverted, feet tied up in a rope tied to the ceiling. His arms are also restrained by ropes.

  
"Why do you have this complicated trap in your room? For catching murder victims for you?" Kiibo continues flailing. "And why won't you just release me?"

  
"Oh? This?" Ouma gestures to the activator, a thin thread located at the doorstep. "Just a lovely gift from my subordinate Iruma. Call her an astounding beauty and genius and she'll makes a thousand of these security measure stuff for me. Surprisingly easy to fool, don't you think?"

  
"Oh, so you lie to a friend for a favor too! How low of you!" Kiibo, despite his pleas to be released, can't help but dish out some more criticism towards Ouma.

  
"Who are you to chide me like this? You are just a robot!" Ouma sneers back. "You can't even get yourself out of a rope trap!"

  
"That's because I'm not built for combative purpose! When I was built, Dr. Iidabashi made my AI a self-learning, self-maturing AI. I'm supposed to grow up like the rest of you! If you guys can't get out, then I can't, either!"

  
"Lies! Takes a liar to know a liar," Ouma pouts. "If you don't get yourself out, then I can't, either. Iruma made the trap, after all, who am I to know how it works?"

  
"Gah! Then what do I do!"

  
"Wait for Iruma to get you out, I guess! Meanwhile," Ouma takes a chair and sits down. "I can keep you company."

  
"No thanks! You only harass me!" Kiibo flails even more now.

  
"Oh! Another lie! Guess you are more humane than I thought, huh?" Ouma flashes Kiibo his cheeky, childish smile, which only irritates Kiibo more. "You can talk to me, y'know! Let me get to know you more so I won't throw around those ignorant comments about you!"

  
Kiibo considers that a bit. "Fine. I trust you. Ask away."

  
Ouma's smile widens.

  
"So, do robots have dicks?"

  
Kiibo can feel his central system sending the messages to make him sweat even more, and probably a blush is coming too. "You keep asking that irrelevant question! When are you going to treat me seriously!"

  
"But I am treating you seriously! I just want to know more about robotic anatomy!"

  
"No! You aren't! You are making what Iruma-san had told me is called 'lewd jokes'!"

  
"And why is it lewd?"

  
"Because!… What you are asking after… Is…" Kiibo can feel his face flaring up. "An… Reproductive organ…"

  
"Exactly! It's just part of your body! It's totally normal to talk about it!"

  
"No it isn't! Because they are also used for… For…"

  
"For what?"

  
"… I don't have it, alright?! Robots can't reproduce!"

  
"Huh? How inconsiderate of your father, to not give you something that could elicit pleasure?" Kiibo feels like using his cannon to eliminate Ouma Kokichi's existence. Said boy now cocks his head like a curious owl, looking at Kiibo in the same direction his head is. "Y'know, boys our age have needs―"

  
"They are not that kind of needs! Iruma-san told me―"

  
"Iruma-san, Iruma-san! Looks like she has been a fountain of erroneous information for you! Time for me to teach you!" Ouma's smile is starting to give him the creeps. "You want to be human, don't you? I can teach you! Where am I? Oh, on the part about us horny teenagers, isn't it? Now you see, Kiibo, when two teens like each other a lot they―"

  
"Stop… What are you doing?!" Kiibo yelps as Ouma places a hand at his chest. He bats it away, earning an ouch from Ouma. "That… Is sexual harassment! Don't think I don't know!"

  
"But you don't even have sexual organs!"

  
"Who says I don't! These…" Kiibo points at the buttons trailing along his chest and stomach, struggling to come up with the name of a human sexual organ. "Are my… My…"

  
"Nipples?"

  
"Yes! No!" Kiibo's face reddens so much, his central fans must have started to cool down his system. "Why… Why do you keep teasing me? What do you get out of this?"

  
"Because that's what friends do?"

  
"They don't make lewd comments that frequently!"

  
"I'm just educating you!"

  
"No! That's harassment! And I'm going to sue you when I get out of here!" Kiibo raises his hand―

  
―And that second, Kiibo swears he can see Ouma stops breathing.

  
"Ouma, what's wrong?" Kiibo looks at his raised hand, rather certain that he did not activate his arm cannon. Ouma now recoils, completely folded into himself, his violet eyes full of fear and panic. "What did I do wrong?"

  
"Please… Don't hit me… I swear I won't talk to any follower without your permission again… Father…"

Ouma's voice, full of cheer just seconds ago, now blubbers out in fragmentary snippets, without a single modicum of his characteristic joy.

  
"Ouma, I wasn't about to hit you, why are you so scared?" Kiibo considers his words. He didn't do anything threatening, right? He knows Ouma has been well-known for his crocodile tears, but he just can't imagine him pretending this well, and all of a sudden.

  
Kiibo waits for Ouma to calm down, his tears still flowing free. They gradually dry, Ouma's heaving sighs quieter.

  
"I… Have a past I don't really want to talk about." Ouma's eyes seem to lose the sparks they hold just moments ago. Why does Kiibo feel bad about it?  
Is that… A human emotion? Feeling bad for a friend?

  
"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." "I lied. I want to." Ouma mumbles back.

  
"I don't have a happy childhood. My actions are modified by my so-called parents, who raised me to take over their organisation.

  
"They don't let any inch of freedom into my life. I grow up closely monitored, without any outside influences whatsoever. I never have a friend.

  
"When I met you, I just can't believe my luck! Everyone else just thinks I'm a lost child who's just valuable for my cuteness. But you," At that, Ouma stares back up at Kiibo again. "you take me so seriously. You do think I'm a supreme leader and doesn't mind talking with me at all. You don't even mind that most of the time I'm messing with you!" Ouma's hands shoot up to cover his face, and Kiibo's acute visual detectors told him Ouma is blushing too.

  
"So, I really want to talk to you more. But ever since that question I ask, you just avoid me. To be honest, I've been wanting to apologize to you, but there's just no way." Ouma's hands float down, revealing his characteristic smile. Kiibo wants Ouma to stop making these moves to… What is that word? "Seduce" him.

  
Kiibo can't believe his humane side has evolved so much to the point of thinking a friend of his would "seduce" him.

  
All of a sudden, Kiibo can feel himself dropping down to the ground, the ropes around his ankles and torso loosened. "Ouch!"

  
"Sorry! I just want to help!" Ouma rushes over to him, helping him up. Kiibo instantly inspects his armour, checking for any rust that may result from the fall.  
But then Kiibo notices that Ouma's hands stay at his arm.

  
"Ouma… What is it now?"

  
Ouma flashes that smile of his at Kiibo again. "Come to my bed, let me teach you more about being human."

  
"But why the bed―"

  
Without an answer, Ouma pushes Kiibo to the bed.  
For a second, Kiibo's mind goes to a million directions, making up ways in which Ouma would sabotage his well-being for his own amusement.

  
But then Ouma simply flops down onto the bed next to him. Not doing anything suspicious, so far.

  
"It just feels comfier on the bed, don't you think?" Ouma smiles for the umpteenth time, yet Kiibo feels that he does adore these smiles now, knowing more about this elusive persona of his new friend.

  
"Now, Kiibo, when two teens like each other a lot, they would become friends! Friends talk with each other and share their deepest secrets. They care for each other and have unconditional support for each other."

  
"For someone who allegedly have no friends, you do know a lot, don't you?" Kiibo makes a conscious effort to tease Ouma back. It is quite well-received, judging from his childlike giggle.

  
"That's… At least what I think is true. What about you?"

  
"What about me?… Well, I think friends share both joys and pains with each other." Kiibo divulges. "They love each other deeply and may occasionally tease each other, but at the end of the day they are here for each other."

  
"I concur!" Ouma acknowledges, wrapping his arms around Kiibo.

  
"Ouma, why are you squeezing me?"

  
"I'm hugging you, Kiibo! That's how humans show affections for each other." Ouma hugs him tighter. Kiibo awkwardly places his arms around Ouma, imitating him.

  
"Do you want me to turn on my heater?"

  
"Sure!"

  
Heat seeps out of Kiibo's armour, warming both boys up. Kiibo swears he could hear Ouma purring.

  
"Now, when two people develop a different kind of liking at each other―the kind that make them want to be intimate with each other, the kind that make them swoon at each other and want to caress each other," Ouma moves his face back up at Kiibo.

  
Then he angles his face and moves up, so their lips could meet.

  
Dr. Iidabashi has warned him of sensory overload, his AI having received too much sensory input at a short time. He has rarely experienced that, thinking his system is capable of processing any information ever.

  
But this sudden contact is different. Far too different to what he had expected.

  
Ouma's lips still carry the sugary scent of the soft drink Panta he likes so much. The lingering sensation carries over to his now, especially when Ouma directs his tongue to move into the gap between Kiibo's lips, gliding all over the interior of his mouth. Kiibo feels a sensory overload coming, as the palatableness spreads all over his mouth, Ouma's tongue continues to explore him.

  
The sensation is so divine, so _humane_.

  
Ouma releases a low chuckle at Kiibo's reaction of being kissed. He tries to figure out how it feels to kiss people, pressing lips and sticking a tongue into the other's mouth. It should feel great―and judging from Kiibo's shocked eyes gradually closing in enjoyment, his throat uttering a sweet note, Kiibo must have enjoyed it too.

  
He reluctantly pulls away, at long last.

  
"They become lovers! Also known as boyfriends and girlfriends. Or the gender-neutral term 'datemate' that I like more." Ouma continues his lecture. "They do lots of fun stuff with each other, and are very affectionate with each other. Most would get intimate enough to do the you-know-what you can't do due to the lack of the previously-mentioned appendage." At that, Kiibo considers smacking Ouma's head, but mostly out of affection, too.

  
"However, that isn't the best part of the whole deal. The best part," Ouma steals a quick kiss at Kiibo's left cheek. "Is that they get to kiss. A lot. That feels much better than the you-know-what."

  
"How would you know that?" Kiibo enquires, tentatively placing his right hand on Ouma's left cheek. Sure enough, that earns him a bright red flush on his porcelain white skin.

  
"Because…" Ouma's eyes dart everywhere (shyness? Kiibo wonders) before focusing back onto Kiibo's. "I just did it with you."

  
Kiibo knows he should have expected that, but it's still surprising to hear. "You… Enjoy doing that with me?"

  
"Of course, why would I not? The most surprising part though," Ouma points at Kiibo's lips. "Is that your lips aren't metal! I didn't expect that!"

  
"Well, I didn't expect you to enjoy kissing at all," Kiibo must have have the same shade of red on his cheeks. It's slowly becoming a competition of who could make the other blush more. "Least of all, me."

  
"Kissing a robot is awesome in the first place, but most of all," Ouma leans closer to Kiibo. "Kissing you in particular feels the best."

  
Okay, Ouma definitely won this round.

  
That midnight, the duo, like true friends/lovers, talk a lot to each other about themselves, exchanging a few more kisses deep into the night, until the annoying bear wakes them up again. Kiibo bids a temporary goodbye to Ouma before returning to his own room, promising to talk more during breakfasts, after which Kiibo finally realizes two things:

  
1\. He definitely holds romantic feelings for Ouma. It feels complicated and hard to comprehend, but he thinks he will sort them through.

  
2\. Ouma claims that only Iruma knows how to untie him from the rope trap, yet here he is, free to move, and released by Ouma himself no less. Ouma has lied right to his face again.

  
Upon coming to these conclusions, Kiibo realizes another in relation to the second one:

  
3\. He doesn't really mind Ouma doing that. Small lies are, after all, part of his charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated! (*internal voice* please i'm hungry for validation)


End file.
